kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle 573
''' Summary Kenichi manages to drive Kajima away from Miu and asks about her reaction to Saiga. Miu explains that her father Saiga Furinji was the one who killed her mother Shizuha. Having met Saiga in Tidat and seeing how he protected Miu then, Kenichi is in disbelief and asks the man who he really is. Saiga answers that he is the Ichiei, leader of Yami and Miu's father, as well as the person who killed Shizuha for a greater cause. Miu is angered once again and charges for Saiga but Kajima stands in her way. She manages to dodge his attack and continue towards Saiga, who declares that their relationship does not matter as he lands a series of punches on Miu. Saiga feels a glancing blow just as he was about to kill Miu, shifting the trajectory of his thrust away from her heart and instead piercing her arm; Kenichi is charging forward while unleashing a flurry of attacks in order to reach Miu. Saiga regrets making Miu suffer as he picks her up and prepares to finish her off as Miu sees a vision of her parents and apologizes to her mother. Before the killing blow is dealt a person is seen running towards Saiga, it is revealed to be Okamoto and he manages to knock away Saiga's attack and save Miu. It is announced that there is five minutes left until the missiles launch and Shigure is listlessly waiting in the computer room while Niijima is uploading the virus. Shigure asks if the virus worked but Niijima shouts at her and says not to distract him (as she is still half-naked) so Shigure and Tochumaru sit quietly against a wall. She stands up as she senses a powerful ki on the other side of the wall, wondering what may be happening on the other side. Kenichi brings Okamoto up to speed on the situation and warns him about the man in front of them, Yami's Ichiei Saiga Furinji. Okamoto corrects Kenichi and says that the man is indeed Ichiei but he is not Saiga and it is seen that "Saiga" has been wearing a mask, revealing a person with long black hair. Okamoto checks on Miu and she comments that something about him feels familiar, as "Saiga" attacks Okamoto and tells him to take off his mask as well. Miu is blown away as the two fighters trade attacks and their disguises fall away, revealing "Saiga" to be Senzui and Okamoto to be the real Saiga Furinji. The two masters give their introductions to one another and Kenichi is caught off-guard by the sudden development and gets hit by a powerful kick from Kajima. Miu asks her father what is happening but Saiga answers that he'll explain everything afterwards, saying that he must get revenge for her mother first. The two masters focus their ki and take their stances, as Senzui states that Saiga should be thanking him for compensating for his weakness. They both prepare their techniques and the masters clash, the intensity of which destroyed the fortified wall and a large portion of the building as they move their fight outside. Recovering from the rubble Kenichi finally sees Shigure and is overjoyed at their reunion, but Shigure warns him to not lose focus as he is still fighting Kajima. Shigure remembers how Kajima helped her escape and so she respects his duel with Kenichi and encourages her disciple to fight proudly. Kenichi acknowledges Shigure's words and clears away any idle thoughts, focusing on his desire to win against Kajima as a martial artist. Characters that Appeared *Miu Fūrinji' *'Kenichi Shirahama' *'Satomi Kajima' *'Saiga Fūrinji' (disguised as Okamoto) *'Shizuha Fūrinji' *'Haruo Niijima' *'Shigure Kōsaka' *'Tōchūmaru' *'Senzui''' (disguised as Saiga) Navigation Category:Chapters